A work in Progress
by Stepnahalf
Summary: Ok, so well... uhh.. shuichi is going crazy, I'm telling you.... and Yuki adn Shuichi are going to get married.... I guess... You'll just have to read to find out.. chapter 10 now up.
1. Chapter 1: Those Three Words

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything belonging to legal rights to Gravitation.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One:**

**Those Three Words**

How could I do that to him! How could I do THAT to my Yuki? Sure, at first, I thought that it was him... damn that Tatsuha! I lay on my, I mean our, bed in a fetal position. Tatsuha placed his hand on my bare ribs. I shuddered at his touch, I just wanted my Yuki to come into the room and destroy his little brother.

"Shuichi." his voice sounded exactly the same as my lover's, but he had a different tone to his, "I told you that we even fucked the same"

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at Tatsuha, "You're nothing like my Yuki! He'll hate me now... it's your fault!" I shoved him away as a buried my head into a pillow as I bawled.

Tatsuha sighed and laid his head back onto Yuki's pillow. As I cried, I didn't even hear the door open, but I did hear Yuki's angry yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

I looked up at Yuki, who stood angrily in the doorway. His glare at me just made the tears flow even faster and I buried my head once more.

"I thought you were writing, Bro..." Tatsuha said happily to Yuki.

"Tatsuha! I'll kill you!" I heard Yuki's steps get closer to the bed. I knew he would most likely want to kill me as well. I was the one who cheated on him with his brother.

"Calm down, Yuki... We didn't do anything!"

"LIAR!" I yelled, still with my head in the pillow as I cried,"He raped me... I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm so sorry... please, DON'T HATE ME!"

"Tatsuha... get out... before I kill you..." Yuki's voice softened some, but it was still cold and hard as he spoke to his younger brother.

"I'm telling you that we didn't do anything, Bro..." I felt his weight lift from the bed and he walked out of Yuki's and my room. "Shu-chan..." Yuki sighed and sat next to me on our bed.

I winced, afraid that he would hit me. He usually would. "Yuki... I'm so sorry..."

"You idiot..." Yuki sighed again and picked me up into his arms.

I continued to cry, even as he held close to my naked body, "Yuki..."

"Don't say it, Shuichi... it's not your fault... it's mine. Why do you always get hurt because of me..."

"Yuki... you're the one that got hurt because of me... I cheated on you... I'm so sorry..."

Yuki growled at me. He was either getting annoyed, or showing his anger. Probably both. "I said shut up... Do you ever listen!"

I buried my face between his shoulder blade and neck, the place where I found comfort when I was sad or scared.

Again, he sighed, but instead of pushing me away, he wrapped his arms around me, "Shu-chan... I'm the one that should apologize..."

_"WHAT! Are you sure you're Yuki... you never apologize. It's my own fault for not noticing that Tatsuha wasn't you..."_ I wanted to scream at him. My thoughts and his words only made my tears fall faster and harder than before. I wrapped my own arms around him. I couldn't help but do so. "YUKI!"

My yell startled Yuki, making him falter backwards onto the bed slightly, and for a split second, I was on top, "Shuichi, get off of me..." He growled slightly, the softness and kindness leaving his voice.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed and rolled off of Yuki. I had nearly forgotten about my nudity, which I didn't really care about covering up, especially in front of my own lover. I just sat on the bed, the way I usually did, like some sort of animal. My cheeks were red and my eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. Tears still flowed freely from my eyes.

Yuki rolled his head to a side so he looked at me, his normally cold, hard eyes soft and warm. A small smile on his face.

"huh? Yuki.. you're scaring me..." I cocked my head to one side as I stared at Yuki. His smile sent chills tinging down my spine.

"Shuichi..." His voice was sing-song-ish, almost too inviting, but still made a smile creep across my face, "come here, my Shuichi."

_What? There's something wrong with him... he seems a little too nice..._ My eyes widened and I looked at the bedding, "Yuki...I... I love you..." I didn't understand it at the moment, but the words just had to be said and at that moment. I had told him before, but I had just cheated on him, he had to know that I was still his, not that damn Tatsuha's.

When I looked back up at him, it hadn't even been a few seconds, he was nearly completely undressed and right in front of me, "I know, Shuichi. I love you too." He placed his hand behind my head, his fingers passing through my pink hair. He pressed his luscious lips to mine, but I couldn't kiss him back. As soon as he had uttered those three particular words, I started crying again.

_He said it! He finally said that he loved me_

When the shock had finally left me, Yuki looked at me with concerned golden eyes, "Shu-chan, are you alright?"

I nodded, still crying, "YESSSSSSSSS!" I fell forward and latched onto Yuki, "Did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

Yuki nodded and pushed me down, softly, so I was lying on my back, "Of course I mean it, Shuichi. I'll say it again, if I have to." He hovered above me, his hands next to my head.

I shook my head, "No... not at the moment, but I would like to get it recorded," I joked. I wasn't sure if he could tell that I was joking, seeing as I was still crying.

"Shut up..." Yuki growled.

His elbows bent, I saw through the sides of my eyes, and before I could do anything, I felt Yuki's lips on mine once more. I wasn't one to argue, so I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter and explore.


	2. Chapter 2: Walking Contradiction

bChapter Two:

Walking Contradiction./b

"Someone's a little too happy today..." Hiroshi Nakano, my best friend since like forever, and the guitarist to our band, Bad Luck, said as he looked up from picking at his guitar. I smiled widely as I walked into our studio. He smiled back at me, and laughed a little, "I'll bet 1000 yen that you got laid."

"Yea, but that's not why I'm happy."

Our keyboardist, Suguru Fujisaki, looked at me with a disgusted look on his childish face. , "I didn't need to know that, Shuichi-san"He tapped the keys of his turned off keyboard.

"So, Shuichi..." Hiro looked back at his guitar as he strummed, "why are you so happy?"

"Yuki said it!" I yelled happily. The noises of the clicking of keys and the strumming of strings stopped and silence filled the studio as they both looked at me.

"WHAT!" They finally broke the awkward silence as I stood there, smiling at them.

"Yea, he said it."

"Who said what?" I felt the familiar chill of a firearm on the back of my head.

"Apparently Yuki finally told Shuichi that he loved him." Hiro said to the American that stood behind me, who still wouldn't lower his gun.

"ISN'T THAT GREAT!" He yelled happily, finally returning the gun to its holster. I turned around to smile up at him.

"I know! I'm so happy!" I spun around, only to get met in the face with a gun.

"And as your manager, I would like to say that your relationships need to stay out of the studio..."

"I think your guns should stay out of the studio! and if I'm not allowed to be happy here, why don't I just go somewhere where I'm loved!" I shoved past K-san and started running down the hall.

"Shindou! you better stop right now!" K-san yelled after me.

I didn't really know why I ran. I wanted a reason to go home and see my Yuki.

As I ran down the hall K-san's voice got farther and farther away. I smiled widely as I ran, until a loud booming noise sounded behind me. I turned around as a large missile plummeted towards me. K-san stood behind it, a smoking bazooka rested on his shoulder.

i "How could anyone do this to the lead singer of Bad Luck!"/i

I had no time to duck out of the way before the missile hit me.

I sat up abruptly, sweat covering my entire body. I looked around the large room and saw a frightening image, one I thought was just in my dream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

The naked man sleeping next to me woke up, "Shuichi...Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No, I'm having a bad reality! What did you do to me last night Tatsuha?"

"You were lonely... So I gave you a few drinks, and then we ended up in bed together."

"Where's Yuki! I want Yuki!" I yelled out at him.

"Eiri's going to be back tomorrow... goodness..." Tatsuha sighed. He sat up, and, while looking down at me, a creepy smile crept across his face, "Wanna do it again? I heard that your first time with Eiri, you did it three times."

I wrapped the blanket around my nude parts, "No... Not with you! Never, ever again!" I rolled on my side so I faced the wall, not Tatsuha. "Why don't you just go back to Kyoto!"

"I promised Eiri that I would look after you... And he didn't want you ruining his good time like that one time" Tatsuha placed his hand on my ribcage.

"Don't touch me!"

A long silence fell over us. Tatsuha kept his hand on my ribs, although I had yelled at him to stop touching me, and he started slowly moving it back and forth.

"Stop touching me! Just leave me alone!" I stood up and rushed to the closet. I looked through all of Yuki's expensive shirts. Slowly walking in, I inhaled his sweet musk. It never mattered how many times, or how much, Yuki washed his clothes, they still smelt like him. I picked out, and put on, Yuki's most expensive, silk, and purple shirt. I hugged myself tightly imagining Yuki near me. How I missed him so much.

I walked out of the closet to see Tatsuha had already gotten his shorts and pants on.

"You look ridiculous. Why don't you just wear your own clothes!"

I did feel a little funny without underwear on.

"I miss Yuki... I always wear his clothes when I miss him..."

"Yea, Right..." He shook his head. "Here," He tossed my underwear at me, "at least put these on... I would like to resist the urge to rape you..."

"But I want Yuki to have easier access when he gets ho-"

"I don't care what you do with my brother! I don't want to know! Just put them on!"

I huffed and put on my underwear. At least I wasn't naked in the same room as Tatsuha anymore.

"I'm going to wait for him in the living room.." I walked out of the room and plopped on the couch. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly as I stared blankly at the off television set.

Although nothing was on the screen, I could still see figures on it as if I was watching my life, or what could happen in my life, like it was a television show.

A tall blond man opened the door to his apartment. He carried with his a thin briefcase, most likely had his most recent work in progress in it. The black bags that weighed his eyes down meant that he had been staying up too late, yet again, working on his newest romance novel.

"Shuichi, I'm home!" He yelled to see if his young lover was there.

After what his manager put him through the past few days, he needed a release. Always bugging him on his deadline, he needed someone to take his anger out on. Someone like the small strawberry haired, young singer of the band Bad Luck.

The blond walked into the living room only to see his little lover sitting on the couch bawling his eyes out in his favorite shirt.

"What are you doing in my shirt!"

His voice startled the young singer. He looked straight at him, "Yuki?" His childish face lit up, only the darken and he looked at the ground. He had hoped seeing Yuki would make him forget his horrible sin.

"Dammit..." Yuki placed his case on the coffee table and sat next to the boy, "Just let it out now, I need help sleeping..."

A puddle of salty tears began to form at the boy's feet, "Yuki!" the boy leaned on his lover, tears soaking the man's shirt.

"I was only gone for three days!"

"so what're you watching?" Tatsuha broke my imagination and I looked at him with tears falling down my cheeks. He smiled and sat next to me, "Mind if I turn it on?"


	3. Chapter 3: Special

**Chapter Three:**

**Specialty**

"Why would I tell him! I don't want him to dump me AGAIN!" I glared at the television. Tatsuha sat next to me still.

"I'm just saying. I know you. You're so madly in love with him that you'd tell him just out of guilt."

How could he be so calm about it? I remembered nothing and felt so dirty that not with the hottest scrubbing I could never wash away the filth. He was the one that got me drunk, and he sat there, grinning, just like that cat from that Disney movie me and Yuki watched that one night.

_"And why are we watching THIS!"_

_"Because... You said that I could pick the movie and there weren't any Nittle Grasper tapes there..."_

_"Yeah, I told them to get rid of them... Don't give me that look, Shuichi! We've seen them all over a hundred times!"_

_"Hey, Yuki... Hold me."_

_"No, Shuichi."_

_"Pleeease?"_

_"It's a Disney movie! Just shut up and watch it."_

_"I'm scared of that cat"_

"God, Shuichi, stop crying!"

I glanced over at the sixteen year old, brunette monk who sat next to me. I hated how much he looked and sounded like Yuki, and I was glad Yuki was coming home in a few hours. Just as soon as Yuki would walk through those doors, Tatsuha should walk right out and back to Kyoto.

I chewed on a pillow as I waited for that door to open and Yuki to step through.

"I can cry all I want!" I yelled out, but it was muffled and sounded like: 'My fan why fall sigh fun!'

"Huh? Just shut up..."

I tossed my wet pillow at him, "NO! You shut up! Stop talking like HIM! You never told me to shut up before! Stop it!"

My outburst startled him, "Fine, i was just trying to help you feel better... Wanna watch nittle Grasper?"

That sounded more like him.

I shook my head, "I'm not in the mood..."

"Not in the mood for Ryuichi-sama? Who can't be in the mood for HIM!"

"If you were in the mood for Ryuichi-san, why did you need me!"

"I-I'm not sure if... he's... gay..." Tatsuha said disappointment in his voice.

"Have you asked him?"I glanced up at him, wanting to chew on my pillow again.

"No, I wouldn't dare ask him THAT!." Tatsuha's eyes were pleading.

"Nope, I'm not going to ask him for you..." I dialed a number on my cell phone , "You can... You raped me all because I looked a little like Ryu-san--"

"RYU-SAN! You call him Ryu-san! You're so lucky you can be so buddy-buddy with THE Ryuichi Sakuma!"

I held up my index finger to make him become silent. "He may be recording at the mom-" I was cut off by Ryuichi's voice.

"Heeelloooo?" His voice sounded a bit too high pitched, but I could tell it was still him.

"Yea, Ryuichi-san?"

"Oh, hello, Shuichi-kun! We missed you! I should set up a play date for you and Ryuichi and me sometime."

"Kumagoro... May I talk to Ryuichi-sama please?"

"Alright, please hold." Suddenly Ryuichi started singing me his newest single as hold music. A song N.G. Hadn't yet released to the public.

"Ryuichi, don't sing to the fans!" I heard Pico-Pico Noriko-chan yell at him.

"It's Shuichi!" He yelled right back at her.

"Oh, tell him I said hi!"

"I can't he's on hold!"

"Ryuichi, why is Shuichi-kun on hold!"

"Kumagoro put him on hold... silly rabbit." He laughed. I sighed, and looked at Tatsuha. He had tears in his eyes, as if he wanted Ryuichi to sing for him. I chuckled a bit.

"Ryuichi, I'm here with Tatsuha and-"

"Tatsuha! Hi Tatsuha-kun!" I could tell he was waving to the phone.

I pressed my palm to the phone, "Ryu-san says hi..."

Tatsuha nearly fainted.

"Hello? HELLO! Shuichi?" Ryuichi yelled from the other end of the line.

"Yea, sorry. I got sidetracked. Tatsuha wanted to ask you a question."

"Alright. But i don't see why he didn't call me himself, I know he has my cell number, too..."

"Yea... He's just afraid to ask you. Here, I'll put him on." I handed the phone over to Tatsuha.

"NO! I can't talk to THE Ryuichi Sakuma-san!" He pushed the phone back at me.

"Come on... It won't hurt to try..."

"Hello! Shuichi! Tatsuha! Please, someone talk to meeeeeeee!" Ryuichi yelled at us.

"Come on, you don't want your idol to be sad, do you?"

Tatsuha reluctantly accepted the phone, "uh.. Hi, Ryuichi-sama. I was wondering if you'd want to... you know... if you're not too busy... go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?"

"Uh... yea..."

"a friend-date, or a date-date?" His normal Happy-go-lucky tone of his voice was slowly changing to a serious one.

"A date-date... I kinda... like you... but..." Tatsuha looked at the ground. He was on the verge of tears, "if you're not that way... I understand..."

"Tatsuha-kun... Is Shuichi-kun still in the room?"

Tatsuha and I exchanged confused glances, "Yea... why?"

"Could you ask him to leave? I would like to talk to you privately..."

Yea, it was gone. That spark in his voice that made everyone around him happy and joyous. He was in Ryuichi Sakuma serious mode. No more Kumagoro. Not at this time.

I nodded and walked to mine and Yuki's room.

As I looked around the messy room, I started crying again. I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably, "Yuki.. why couldn't my dream be true? Why couldn't you love me anyway? Why don't you ever tell me that you love me?1"

I pounded on the floor and cried for a bout an hour.

"I brought gifts... and you're in here bawling?"

I stopped crying and looked at the figure standing behind me, "Yuki?" It WAS him, finally him. No more dreams or false reality. I quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yuki!" I had to resist the urge to kiss him. My lips tingled with anticipation of his touch.

He only stood there, gazing at me. His golden orbs glistened in the light.

i just put the bags down and kiss me, Jerk/i

Yuki must have noticed the want and need in my eyes, for as soon as I had thought that, he pressed his lips to mine.

I was so happy he was finally in my arms again. When we parted I let go of him and stepped back a bit. I glanced at the bags in his hands. My curiosity made Yuki smirk.

He set the bags down, "You want to know what I got you?"

I nodded my head happily. Everything that had happened since he left a few days ago to just now drifted away when I saw those eyes, that face, and kissed those delicious lips. I watched him as he rummaged through one of the bags. I expected him to remove condoms, flavored lube, or a leather whip, but instead, he took out a bright pink box.

"there was a candy shop near one of the book store where I was signing my book, and I remembered that these were your favorite."He looked too nervous for only giving me a pack of pocky. He rubbed the back of his head while he stood in front of me with the pocky in his hands. He wasn't really acting like himself. I wondered what had made him so nervous.

I glanced out the window to see if K-san was going to shoot at us if he made a wrong move, but he was nowhere in sight.

I slowly took the box from my lover's hand and hugged it tightly. I wasn't happy because of the pocky, okay, maybe I was, but I was more happy that Yuki got me the pocky. It showed that be DID care. It showed that he cared about me, "so. Is Tatsuha still here?"

"Yea.. he was dancing through the apartment hugging your cell phone... I'm sure he didn't hear me yell at him to get out of my home..."

"Not likely... He probably got a date with Ryuichi" I smiled triumphantly, but it faded when Yuki's gazed switched from me to his bedroom.

_please don't tell me he can tell what I did..._

"What happened in here?" He gently pushed me aside to walk further into his room.

"I-I don't know?" I continued to look at the doorway, tears nearly falling from my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Peace

**Chapter 4: **

**Love and Peace  
**

"Shuichi..."

I winced when he said my name with such anger and almost hatred. All I could think about was that he knew what I had done. I was on the verge of tears when I hesitantly turned around. I smiled when I saw that he was holding my clothes and the bed was remade, "Neat freak." 

"Next time you decide to sleep in the nude in my absence, please don't throw your clothes around..." He walked past me, handing my clothes as he went out.

He knew. I could tell that he knew. Either he didn't care, or he was just keeping it in like he did everything else. He seemed so upset that he left his bags on the floor right in front of me. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked through the bag that wasn't filled with his clothes and stuff. It looked as if he was planning a whole romantic evening with me, or anyone else... I knew I wasn't his only lover, I was just the only one that lived with him.

I peeked out into the living room. Yuki sat on the couch and he just looked straight ahead of him. He was looking at something other than the television. It was shiny and he spun it around a few times.

I slowly approached him, "Yuki? Are you mad at me?"

Yuki quickly put the object he was admiring away and turned around, "No, Shu-chan... why would I be mad at you?" I could see the anguish he was trying to hide in his eyes.

"I was just...You just seemed so..." I walked closer to the couch and leaned on it behind his head, "You've been very distant since you got home... What's on your mind?"

"Oh... nothing, Shu-chan..." He had a hand in his pocket.

I wanted to know what he was trying to hide from me. I hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to him. I smiled and cuddled close to him, "What's in your pocket, Yuki?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Shuichi..." He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

For a reason unknown to me, I moaned softly when he hugged me closer to him. This made him smirk. It may have been my moan, or the fact that I was hard and it rubbed slightly against him. He took my chin between his fingers and looked me in the eyes. I opened my mouth as I exhaled deeply.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said just the sound of my voice could make you come..." he removed his hand from his pocket, leaving the contents inside, and brought it to my chest. He gently pushed me down and he hovered above me on the couch. Yuki pressed his lips to mine again, this time, his tongue explored my mouth. My groin began to hurt by the constriction in my underwear. I brought my hands to Yuki's shirt that I was still wearing, I wanted to be with Yuki so badly, that I would have ripped it off.

"Get a room, if you're going to do that while I'm here..." Tatsuha walked by us, a cup in his hand. He stared down at us, and I glared back up at him.

"Just go away, Tatsuha... Go back to Kyoto..." Yuki growled angrily, mad that he had disturbed us, and even angrier that he was still in his house.

"I can't just yet... Got a date with Ryuichi tonight..." He smiled, "Oh, Shuichi, thanks... your phone is in the kitchen if you need it..."

"Maybe you could go out so we can be alone?" I asked him angrily. I needed Yuki's love, and he knew it.

"Maybe... Do you guys always do it on the couch?" Tatsuha asked us as he walked to put his cup in the sink, "I sit on that, you know..." 

"It's not your couch... just go away..." I so hoped he wasn't not in the mood anymore... or I would have to relieve myself of the strain in my crotch. I squirmed underneath Yuki, trying to get my underwear off, so I didn't have to be in as much pain, but the friction I was causing myself by rubbing against Yuki made it even worst. My face flushed and I moaned, nearly crying.

Tatsuha smiled at my frustration, but it concerned Yuki. He glared at him, "Tatsuha, just go away..."

"Alright... I'll go somewhere else... I won't be back 'till late, so don't wait up for me." Tatsuha waved at us as he walked out the door.

"Don't plan to!" Yuki yelled afterwards, "Shuichi... I'm sorry..."

I groaned and pulled him closer to me, "Shh..." I kissed him, shoving my tongue into his mouth this time. It was different for both of us, I was sure, but I couldn't stand it anymore. My tongue was a lost snake in his mouth, slithering around and taking in its new surroundings. When we parted, we had to catch our breath. I quickly unbuttoned the shirt I wore and just let it stay under me. I quickly removed Yuki's shirt and he pulled off his own pants.

Suddenly I heard the front door open again, "I left my... shit.. sorry... I'll be going again!" Tatsuha glanced at us and shut the door again.

"You want me to lock the door?" Yuki started to get up, but I put my hands on his hips and thrust them against myself, causing us both the bliss of friction. We both still had our underwear on, but it didn't matter. With my hands still on his hips, I slowly pushed his down, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. We were so close, but still so far away.

Yuki kissed my neck, slowly moving his kisses down, and as he went lower with his kissing, he lowered my underwear. When he got to my lower abdomen, my underwear was completely off. He set his chin where his last kiss was, which was right above my throbbing groin. He gazed at me, and I gazed back. How I missed him, and I didn't even know if he cared about me the same way. I sighed and tilted my head back. 

**censored **

I lay under him panting, "Yuki..."

"Shh, Shuichi..."Yuki placed a finger over my lips. I kissed it softly, "I have something to ask you, but I'm a little afraid of your answer"

"Yuki..." we had such a wonderful time together, and he was sad now. I didn't understand him sometimes.

He slowly slipped out of me and stood. He gathered his clothes quickly from off the floor. I tried to sit up to follow him, but the ache in my backside told me to wait for him.

"_Is that all you are to him, Shu?"_ Hiro's voice rang through my ears.

"No... He loves me... He just have a different way of showing it..." I didn't know why I was hearing voices, or why I was talking back to them, but I did know that I wanted it to shut up. 

_"Yeah, right, Shuichi... Yuki doesn't love you, you're just a waste of his time and space... he thinks you're annoying... he HATES YOU!"_ The voice had changed to Tatsuha's.

"No! That's not true! SHUT UP!" I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my ears, trying to shut the voices up.

"Shuichi?" I opened my eyes when I heard his sweet voice. Yuki walked towards me, completely dressed. I blushed slightly, seeing as I was naked and covered in my own filth, "are you alright?"

I gazed up at him, he still had a worried look in his golden eyes.

He helped me sit up and handed me my underwear. I slipped them on and patted the cushion next to me, but he didn't sit down, but knelt in front of me. He slowly reached out and hesitantly took my left hand into his.

A blush flushed my face as the butterflies were imploding in my stomach.

"Shuichi... I know we've had our problems in the past.. and-"

I squeezed his hand, "But Yuki... I'm pretty sure gay marriage is frowned upon here in our Japanese culture..."

He smiled, "So... that's a-"

I nodded. He didn't have to ask. He knew I loved him and I would always love him no matter what.

He reached into his pocket, removing a small black box and it contained the object I was so eager to see. I nearly fainted when he gently slid the ring onto my finger.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

I got to NG records early the next day. I wore a scarf, as well as my usual disguise, to hide the love marks Yuki left on my skin.

"Wow, Shindou-san, You're here early," The receptionist smiled at me sweetly. I removed my glasses and smiled back at her, "What's with the scarf?"

"Oh, well.. I heard that it was supposed to get cold..."I lied at her through my teeth, "well, I'll see you later!" I waved at her and quickly ran to our studio.

When I entered the studio, Fujisaki was already at work writing a keyboard solo for our next hit. I removed my hat and scarf. Fujisaki smiled at me.

"I see somebody had fun last night. Sakano-san's not going to like seeing his lead singer bitten up like that."

"He doesn't have to know..." I rubbed my neck with my left hand, forgetting about the jewelery I wore.

"Is that!" He gasped, pointing at my hand.

"Huh? Oh, yea.." I smiled proudly at him, "Isn't it beautiful?" I gazed at my ring, a blush covering my cheeks, "it was so romantic too!"

"You're making me feel lonely, Shu." Hiro patted my back, "So, when are you two gonna get married?"

"We haven't really thought of that yet, but he said that we would go to America for the ceremony."

"That's great, Shu!" I could tell there was a hint of jealousy and disappointment in my best friend's voice.

"Do you want to be my bride's maid?" I turned around to smile at him.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress..." He laughed, rubbing my pink hair.

"Looks like we can start early today1" K-san yelled happily as he walked in, a .22 gage shotgun resting on his shoulder. He started at me, so I covered my neck, that only made him stare harder at my hand, "So, Yuki-san finally proposed? I didn't even have to threaten-- I mean, CONGRATS!"

I smiled at him, "Let's get to work!" I jumped into the air happily as I hopped to the booth.

"Come on, Shu, we need to celebrate!" Hiro tossed me his spare helmet, "Yuki can wait."

"I should at least call and tell him that I'll be a little late..."

"Did he ever care before? Come on, He's not going to notice!"

"A-alright..." I put his helmet on and mounted the bike after him. He quickly took off, so I had to wrap my arms around him to not fall off.

About 3 bars and 10 beers later I was stumbling around the streets of Tokyo. Hiro held me up as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Shu...You've had a bit too many drinks..."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough..." I mumbled at him. I lifted my hand and it fell limply on his other shoulder, "Hiro, you're such a good friend. If I weren't Engaged and if you weren't not gay..." I paused and gazed up at him, "Hey.. stop moving, I'm trying to talk to you..." I was probably the one moving.

Hiro smiled, "Come on, I'll take you home..."

"I don't want to go home, Hiroshi, I wanna go dancing!" I flailed my arms out to emphasize my want, but he continued to nearly drag me to his bike, "Hiro..." I nuzzled my face into his soft red hair as we drove down the street to Yuki's apartment where I lived. Hiro gently put on of his hands over mine, that I had wrapped around him, but he snatched it back when he touched me.

Before I knew it, Hiro had stopped his bike and helped me up. I gazed around, "hey... this isn't my neighborhood.. it's yours..."

"Yea... We'll call Yuki and say we got too drunk and you couldn't get home..." Hiro smiled, leading me into his apartment.

I hadn't stayed over at Hiro's since Taki Aizawa had me raped. I stumbled over to the couch and picked up the phone. I started dialing random numbers until I heard someone answer the other end.

"Hello?" I could barely understand the voice on the other end. Good thing I knew some English, "oh right... this is Japan... Hello?"

"Yuki? Is that you?" I asked cluelessly.

"Yu-ki? I think you have the wrong number..." The guy on the other hand talked a little slowly. He most likely only started learning Japanese.

"Stop lying! What are you doing at Yuki's, American!"

"Woah... Slow down buddy...Hey.. your voice sounds familiar...Yea..." he paused for a moment, then gasped, "OH MY GOD! Shuichi Shindou! Mom! The singer from Bad Luck just called!"

"Uh-oh..." Hiro grabbed the phone from me, "I'm sorry, wrong number..." He quickly hung it up, "You just HAD to cal a fan..." He laughed and dialed a number, quickly handing it to me.

An angry Yuki answered the phone, "WHAT! I'm trying to work..."

"Yuki?" i had sobered up a little after hearing his sweet voice.

"Shuichi? Where are you? Why aren't you home yet?" he was no longer angry, but worried.

"I-I thought I'd call and tell you that I was staying at Hiro's tonight... We got carried away celebrating... I'm sorry I didn't call earlier."

"Alright Shuichi, "He seemed a bit relieved, "I might be gone tomorrow, I have a meeting regarding my new book's deadline."

"Alright, "I paused a moment, "Yuki?"

"What?"

"i love you..."

"I'll miss you Shu-chan.." Yuki said as a response.

""yea, me too... Night."

"Night."

We hung up and I looked at the carpet. He had such a hard time telling me that he loved me. I knew he did, but he couldn't just announce it for all of the world?

"So, was he mad at you?" Hiro plopped next to me on the couch.

I shook my7 head, "No... He was disappointed though." I sighed and leaned on Hiro, "You've always been a comfy pillow."

Hiro laughed, "yea, I know, Shu..." He softly pet my hair to help me sleep, and i slowly drifted away from reality.

----------

Yea, a short chapter, sorry, but They'll get better, specially when you find out that Shuichi is ----

Shuichi: Don't tell them yet1 There's still two more chapters until then!

Yuki: Wow.. someone's moody... damn cheater...

Shuichi: That's not true! I love YOU Yuki!

Yuki: sniveling Brat...

alright-y then... Well, hopefully that doesn't give away anything for the next few chapters R&R please but I'll still update even though YAY!

Oh, BTW, words is translated from English. xDD


	6. Chapter 6: Voices Lie

Chapter 6:

Voices Lie

I awoke, my head pounding, "Ow... Man, what happened last night!"I looked around the living room, "Huh? This is Hiro's house." I gasped, "No... I couldn't have cheated on Yuki again..."

Hiro walked in laughing, "it's about time you got up. What do you mean by you cheated on Yuki again?"

I faced away from him, "Uh...I was...I... Haven't told him yet... I didn't mean to, but Tatsuha... he..."

"Shu... You cheated on him with his brother?" Hiro sat next to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I gazed into his caring eyes, "I didn't mean to... I missed Yuki... and Tatsuha drugged me..." I nearly cried as I told him my story, starting with the dream. I was almost completely bawling when Hiro softly placed his arms around me, halting my crying completely.

"I'm so sorry Shuichi..."

"It's not your fault, Hiroshi... It's mine... I don't know why it happened, it just did." I wrapped my own arms around him. I couldn't explain it, but it felt so right to be in Hiro's arms, I loved Yuki, though

and Hiro was my best friend. It wouldn't work.

"Stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens to you." He said to me sternly, "It's not your fault that you're so pretty and talented, or that you've fallen in love with the wrong guy..."

I couldn't believe what Hiro was saying. I thought I was dreaming again, but the pain rattling through my head said I was awake., "Hiro... You-you think I'm pretty?" I blushed and pulled away from him slightly so we weren't hugging.

Apparently he wasn't thinking before he spoke and he shrugged, "yea, I guess so. I kinda... always have..."

I smiled, "I'm sorry, Hiro, I'm engaged, "Pointing to my ring, I laughed, "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, I really-"

"Thanks. You've always been there for me when I was down and alone." I hugged him again.

"I love you, Shuichi."

"I love you too, Hiro." I smiled. I didn't mean it the way it probably sounded. My heart, soul and entire being belonged to Yuki and only Yuki. I loved Hiro like a brother, nothing else.

We hugged for a while and I slowly pulled away from him, "Hiro... I have to get home... Yuki's going to be furious..." I got up quickly, "Uh.. Hiro... You wouldn't mind giving me a lift, would you?" I gave him a pleading puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist.

He laughed and followed me to the door. I grabbed his helmet.

We were soon flying down the street.

"Wanna listen to the radio?" Hiro asked me. He didn't wait for my answer and he turned on the radio to hear the last few chords of a song. A song I knew too well.

"Hey!" I yelled happily, "That was US!" I laughed.

"That was Bad Luck's NUMBER ONE hit. They just barely beat Nittle Grasper to win that honorary spot"

I squeezed onto Hiro tighter and smiled widely. We had done it, we beat Nittle Grasper.

Hiro turned off his bike right in front of Yuki's, "Well, we're here. You're not really going in there, are you? Yuki'll be pretty pissed..."

I shook my head as I got off the bike, "Yuki loves me, He'll understand."

"No, You're just masochistic, Shu..."

"I'll see you later, Hiro!" I waved at him as I hurried to my home.

I slowly unlocked the door, "YUKI?" I yelled, peeking my head inside of the apartment, "He's not here.." I slowly entered our home. I glanced around and plopped myself on the couch. I smiled and recalled our night together.

"Took you long enough to get here..." A jealous voice boomed behind me. I turned around to see Tatsuha glaring at me.

"Why haven't you gone back to Kyoto yet?" I asked him, grabbing the couch, afraid of him for some reason.

"I had something to tell you..." He glared at me, "Something I'm pretty sure you've wanted to hear since middle school... Something I've longed to hear as well... but not about YOU!" He then started laughing maniacally, "Ryuichi Sakuma-san... THE Ryuichi... MY Ryuichi... he said..." He paused to laugh harder, "he said.. That he loved YOU!"

I cocked my head to one side, "What? No, Ryu-san doesn't love me... He's just my friend."

"Well, apparently, All of you 'friends' are in love with you... I saw Hiro's face as he drove off...He's like madly in love with you..."

I looked away from him, "I...I didn't know. I'm sorry..."

"Yea, you didn't notice because your whole world revolves around my brother...I don't see what's so special about him... He doesn't even love you!"

I clenched my fists at his last statement, "That's not true! Yuki loves me! I know he does, or he wouldn't have proposed!" That bitch had me in tears again. I wanted to punch that damn smug look off of his face.

"You're only mad because it's true... How could Eiri love some THING like you!"

"Shut up! Yuki loves me, I know it! Stop it Tatsuha! Just stop!" I fell to my knees, clutching my ears and clenching my eyes shut.

I heard Tatsuha walk past me and he slammed the door as he left.

The whole apartment fell silent. So silent my ears started ringing. I opened my eyes and looked around. Tatsuha was finally gone, but his hurtful words still rang through my head.

_'He doesn't even love you!'_

_'Is that all you are to him?'_

_'How could he love some THING like you?'_

_'He hates you!'_

Tatsuha's and Hiro's voices echoed through my head until they were just a blur of them both together.

"NO! It's not true! No! Stop... STOP IT!"

"Stop what?"

I gasped at the familiar voice and turned around, "Ryuichi-sama?" Why was Ryuichi at my home?

"Are you alright, Shuichi-kun?"

"I think I'm going crazy...I've been hearing voices..."

Ryuichi laughed, "Voices aren't such a bad thing... Mine always say, 'just tell him, Ryuichi...' But I don't listen to them..."

"Mine say bad things, about Yuki..." I looked at the ground.

Ryuichi walked over to me and put his fuzzy pink stuffed rabbit in my face, "Somebody needs a hug!" He nuzzled the rabbit to my face. Ryuichi could always help bring a smile to my face, but why did Tatsuha say that he loved me? He was technically my rival, we were both singers of rival bands. It would be weird if we were together.

I shook the thought of me and Ryuichi together out of my mind, "Uh.. Ryuichi-san..." I paused and gazed into his eyes, "Is it true what Tatsuha said? That you are in love with me?"

The childish gleam in his eyes diminished and he looked down at his pink toy, "Y-Yes...It's true... I know you're with Yuki-san, but my aching heart can't help but love you...I've always sorta liked you, Shuichi..."

What was it with me? My best friend loved me, my idol loved me, but the man I loved never said that he loved me, if he even did.

"I'm sorry..." I embraced Ryuichi, "I'm sorry that I can't feel the same way about you... We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course!" Ryuichi yelled happily as he squeezed me close to him, "I can wait for you as long as you need!"

I smiled, _'Poor Ryuichi-san...I don't have the heart to tell him that I won't ever leave Yuki.'_

I felt Ryuichi's warm lips on my forehead, "I love you, Shuichi-kun..." He smiled at me before he left.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

Chapter Seven:

Jealousy.

"Are you feeling better Shindou-san?" I had taken a few days off to spend with Yuki, and Fujisaki seemed to worry about me.

I smiled as I walked into work, "Yea, I'm fine. Did anything happen while I was... sick?"

He nodded, "Tohma-kun and Sakano-san found about about your engagement because of K-san...They were both kinda sad, but Sakano-san was really emotional.. Not overly emotional You know how he gets."

"Yea, he was screaming, 'what if Yuki-san breaks it off again! Shuichi will break down and we'll be ruined1" Hiro said, laughing, "So, Shu, what was wrong?"

"Uh.. Just a cold... Nothing serious..." I lied. I couldn't tell them that i played hooky, again, just to spend time with my lover.

"Well, at least you're back now. We should get to work..."

After work we sat at our usual booth at our usual cafe', "Are you lying to us, Shu?" Hiro asked me, pressing the coffee he ordered towards his lips.

"No, why would I lie you you guys?" I sipped at my own strawberry milk.

"Did Yuki beat you? Is that why you took those days off?"

"I laughed, "No! Yuki loves me! I was sick! You can even ask him, I was puking my guts out!" I lied about the sick part.

"Does Yuki say 'I love you' with his belt? Shu, I worry about you... Every time you go home, I worry that you'll come to work the next day, or to my house, crying because of him..." Hiro grabbed my hands from across the table, "If Yuki is hurting you, I would like to know..."

"You'd be the first to know." I smiled at him reassuringly. If I did break up with Yuki, which would NEVER EVER happen, I would go to Hiro first. He knew that.

"Yuki-san's not one to hurt our precious Shindou-kun." Fujisaki spoke up, smiling his usual innocent smirk, "But maybe Shindou-kun has already harmed Yuki-san..." He glanced at Hiro and my interlocking hands.

I quickly drew mine back, nearly tipping over my milk, "I would never hurt him!" My vision quickly blurred, salty tears burning my eyes, "I love him!"

Suguru Fujisaki had a content smile planted on his childlike face, "So we've heard... How do you know it's love? How do you know what you're feeling isn't just lust or some silly childish crush?"

"Suguru... Don't..." Hiro glanced over at me while he glared at our young keyboardist, "Just don't say anything, Suguru."

I stood up angrily, "Why does everyone say shit like that! It's not my fault I fell in love with a guy! It's not my fault I'm GAY!" It felt as if everyone in the cafe' was staring at me. I had that feeling a lot lately.

"Shuichi... Calm down, alright?" Hiro stood and placed a hand on my shoulder, "He's just jealous... he's only saying this to upset you..."

"No, Hiro... You don't know how it feels! Everyone is trying to tell me Yuki doesn't love me! I don't care! I love him! It doesn't matter if Ryuichi said that he was in love with me, or you, Hiro, "He quickly withdrew his hand from my shoulder, "but I can't stop my feelings for Yuki!" I heard gasps all around me and then I was blinded by the sudden flashing of cameras in my face. -where'd they come from!- I thought to myself as I ran out of the restaurant.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I ran, not really heading in any specific direction. I found myself soon in Our neighborhood, "I'm so sorry, Yuki..." I slowed my pace as I approached his building, but gasped when I saw news vans lined up outside, " How'd they get here so fast!" I had no way to get past them unnoticed. "Here goes nothing..." I ran to the side of the building, seeing the dreaded fire escape. I was never one for heights. I started climbing the ladder, breathing deeply and trying my hardest to not look down, which was hard. I ascended towards Yuki's apartment and I found myself sitting outside of his study. Yuki was trying his hardest to type, but the loud pounding on his door stopped him.

I gently tapped on his window, hoping he would notice me. He shot a death glare my way, which quickly changed to a confused gaze. He got up and opened it"Shuichi... What are you doing out there?"

I latched onto his shirt as I nearly fell into his room, "Yuki... I'm so sorry..."

He smiled softly as he pressed me to his warm chest, "It's alright, Shuichi. You didn't do anything."

"But they're here because of me. I was in the cafe' and they were there, I didn't know, and Suguru was being mean so I got upset and blurted out some... things..."

Yuki pulled me away from him:What kind of things?" His eyebrow raised.

I gasped and looked away from him, "ThatIknewRyuichiandHirosaidthattheywereinlovewithme.." I slurred my words together. I started chewing on my shirt, glancing up at Yuki.

His eye twitched angrily, " and how long have you known this?" He was angry at me. I didn't really understand why.

"Just for a few days.." I paused and looked up at him. He was probably thinking something about the night I spent away from him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist, comforting him, even if he didn't think ill of me, "I love you. Yuki... I would never cheat on you..." -on purpose- I nuzzled my face into his shirt, "I promise."

That pulled a faint smile from him, "I know Shuichi... Let's go tell those news people off..." His warm smile quickly changed to a sadistic one. He slowly pried me off of him as he strolled towards the door.

I quickly followed him, tugging at his arm, "But, Yuki... Before you tell them off..." We were at the door, "Can I have a kiss?"

Yuki groaned, "But what about the news crew?" He glared at the door. Muffled "yuki-sans" could be heard over the pounding.

I pouted, "Please Yuki..." I let go of his arm and held mine out.

"You're such a pain! Why do I even keep you around?" He grumbled Pulling me towards him and spinning around so my back faced the door.

"Because, You love me." I pushed a finger on the tip of his nose as he pulled me closer.

"Stop talking, or I won't kiss you..." Our faces were only inches apart. Although he said such hateful and harsh words, he closed the short distance between our faces just as I was about to talk. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, but I quickly submitted and melted into his strong arms. He pushed me roughly against the door as we continued 'making out'.

The thump, we caused on the door, startled the news crew and they all started screaming "Yuki-san! Are you in there? We have some questions!"

Yuki ignored them and started trailing his kisses down my neck. He continued to push me up against the door. My eyes slowly fluttered closed as Yuki violently sucked on my neck, a slight moan escaping my lips. I opened my eyes, after I felt Yuki's wet lips leave my warm skin, and saw that Yuki had removed his shirt in our heat of passion. I fell to the floor after his pressure left my body.

"I can never get any damn work done!" The pounding had finally gotten to him and he snapped. He jerked the door open, not caring that I was sitting helpless in front of it. I slid along the floor crawling my way back to peek at him through the crack of the door, "What the fuck do you want!" He asked, clearly irritated.

A few of the reporters motioned from their cameramen to zoom in, as weaker ones decided to flee before the angered Yuki could attack them.

"I'm sorry for bugging you, Yuki-san, but I would like to ask you about your alleged engagement to one, Shuichi Shindou-san." A petite woman smiled up at him.

"What about it?" He put his hands coyly into his pockets.

"Is it true?" A larger man with a deep voice spoke up, shoving a microphone into his face.

"And if it is? Why is our personal life so damn important to you fucking reporters!" Yuki glared down at them.

"So you're going to actually marry him? What about your mass of disappointed female readers? Are you afraid that you'll lose your job because of some silly relationship?"

He shot a death glare at him, "That doesn't matter to me..." He quickly slammed the door in their faces and stomped away into his study.

I pouted as i watched his storm off, "YUKI!" I yelled after him, still sitting on the floor. I quickly got up and ran through the apartment after him. I shoved open the door and glared at him, "Finish what you started!" I glared at him as the eerie light from the laptop shone on his lovely face.

"The HELL Shuichi! I didn't start anything! Is that all I am to you? A good fuck?" He was really angry at me now, but I was even angrier at him for that comment. He had such a short fuse, the news people didn't even ask him any real questions.

I glanced at the ground, "Yuki..." Hiro's voice I heard ran through my head, "Do you... really want to marry me?" Yuki quickly turned around to glare at me.

"Why?" He stood, "you don't want to get married?" I violently shook my head, "No!" I looked back up at him, tears in my eyes, his hurtful words burning my soul, "I do want to get married! I do! I love you! But you're so angry... what6 did I do to make you so mad? Why don't you love me?" I started crying once again. I was about to fall to my knees, but I found myself collapsing into arms. I cried in Yuki's soft embrace.

"You don't make me mad, Shu-chan..." He whispered softly into my ear, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to work you up like that." He softly brushed my pink hair from the frame of my face.

I placed my hand on his warm, bare chest.

He lifted my chin and gently pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed as i opened my mouth to willingly let his tongue slip inside. Yuki's hand found it's way up my shirt. I moaned when his soft fingers grazed my skin. My knees buckled under me and I nearly gave way to the warmth of Yuki. Yuki's touch had always made me weak. He quickly pulled my shirt over my head before his assault of delicious kisses started back hungrily on my wet, needy lips.

He gently pressed himself on me, out bare chests touching, causing me to stumble back a small bit. Once again I found myself being forced against a cold wall. I was lifted off of my feet and Yuki pressed me between him and the wall, one of his hands supporting my lower back and the other furiously undoing my pants.

"Yu-Yuki..." I stuttered under my breath as he slowly kissed down my chest as my pants quickly fell down my legs and onto the floor.

"Shut up, Shuichi. This is what you want, right? You got me up from wok for this, didn't you?"He pressed me harder against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

As his wet lips raped my neck, I closed my eyes and I nibbled on his sensitive earlobe. His face flushed as his lips crushed against mine again.

He slowly relinquished his pressure on my body and he removed his lips from my own. My eyes fluttered open as he gently pressed his forehead on mine, "I have to get back to work, Shu-chan..."

I nodded, giving him a soft peck on his lips, "I know, Yuki... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to get upset at you for leaving me when you got a little angry..."

He laughed, gently patting my head, "We'll spend the whole night together, I promise. Mizuki'll (?) be up my ass if I don't make this damn deadline." He quickly pulled me up into a long, passionate kiss before he returned to his desk, a content smile on his face.

I pulled my pants back on and followed him, "May...may I keep you company?" I put my hands on the back of his chair, staring at the small black letters that somehow made words into his latest novel.

He placed a hand over one of mine, "Of course, love...Just be quiet..."

"YAY!" I exclaimed, happily bouncing around the room. Yuki cleared his throat and I stopped. I lay on the floor, smiling up at him.

After staring lovingly at my Yuki as he typed for a little too long, I closed my eyes. I started humming "Rage Beat" slowly, but it soon excelled to me singing loudly and dancing around the room.

I was snapped back into reality when Yuki slammed his hands on his desk, "Fucking BRAT! Shut up!" I stopped abruptly glancing at him, "Be quiet or get out!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki..." I started for the door, "Yuki... Do you... Do you love me?" All sounds stopped in the room.

Yuki sighed softly after about ten minutes of our awkward silence, "Y-yes..." I could tell it was hard for him to admit his love for me, but I smiled and resisted the urge to go molest my lover, stopping his work even longer. A warm joyous tear fell down my cheek. I sprinted into the bedroom, grabbing a blanket and pillow and returned to the study. I lay back down on the floor and quickly fell asleep to the sound of my love's soft tapping of computer keys.

Dudes, I'm sorry for the late update, really sorry... But I got sidetracked while typing it up. I'm also sorry for the uber-long chapter, and I'll most likely apologize for having a really short eighth chapter, but That's how it's written in my composition notebook...


	8. Chapter 8: Another Dream Yet to Come

**Chapter Eight: **

**Another dream yet to come.**

---

A'ighty, for this chapter, I'll be doing it a little differently. It'll be the only one in third person and It's pretty short. It's not one of my best, and has nearly no relevance to the rest of the story, but hell, I'm not cutting ANOTHER chapter from my story (thanks godess... -eyes roll- for making me get rid of the mPreg chappy...) Well if'n you really wanna read my version of Shuichi M-preg, well, It'll be a little extra at the end of this I decided that I'll change the name back, so people can read it under the name they know it as well, enjoy my latest chapter, and I'm sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with school and stuff like that, so I'll get the next few chapters up kinda fast, and if I don't you all can hurt me, but not that much, or I won't be able to finish at all

---

Yuki rubbed the bridge of his nose as he held his reading glasses with his right hand. "Damn... I can't get this damn ending..." He had been shot with pure inspiration after his short fling with his young pink haired lover, but after writing for four hours straight and typing up ten full awesome chapters, Yuki started getting brain dead. His final paragraph was tearing him apart and destroyed his brain. He stared at the screen, reading and rereading the words he had just typed:

-_The young girl continued running towards the scene she had witnessed only moments before, "NO! It can't be true!" But it was. _

_She shoved through the bystanders, rushing towards the red Rolls Royce that was smashed between a large coca-cola delivery truck and a small mustang convertible. She watched, tears flowing from her bright blue eyes and streaming down her pale cheeks, as the firemen jawed the expensive piece of twisted metal open. A distorted body slowly plummeted to the ground, blood covering it from head to toe. The crimson liquid spewed from the man, making the woman cry harder and reach out towards him with a shaky hand._

"_JONASAN!" She yelled, pushing past police officers that intended to stop the hysteric woman, "He's my husband. I have to be with him!" She exclaimed, finally getting through._

_Kneeling in her lover's blood, she lifted the contorted, mangled, bloody body into her arms. "Jonasan...My Jonasan... D-Don't leave me..." She weeped loudly, her sobs shaking the nearly lifeless man she held close to her bosom. She tried her best to wipe the crimson blood from his once lovely face, but she only smeared it more with the blood on her hand. _

_He slowly opened his eyes to gaze up into bright blue orbs, "I'm so sorry... Hiromi..."-_

"Damn it!" Yuki growled, deleting the past few paragraphs. (the shitty story i created off of the top of my head right there ) "Maybe I should make it end by the whole world exploding..." He shook his head, placing his glasses on his computer table. He knew he was done for the night, so he saved what he had and closed his laptop. He heard faint snores sounding from behind him on the floor. He turned around, a small smile present on his soft lips as he gazed at his childish lover. "Aw... look at that, he's sleeping..." Yuki stood and tiptoed to the boy, trying to not make noise to wake the sleeping angel.

"Nnnnng, Yuki..." the boy mumbled in his sleep on the floor. "No... I don't want that..."

This made the novelist's eyebrow rise and he leaned closer to his love. He softly brushed a pink strand of silky hair from his glowing cheek. "What don't you want, Shuichi?"

"Sex isn't what I'm after..." Shuichi groaned, thrashing his lithe body around in the blanket on the hard floor.

Yuki smiled wider now. "Then what? What is it? I'm putting it on the line for you... so don't say something stupid. IDIOT!" He put a gentle, caring hand on his warm cheek. Yuki enjoyed the feeling of his young lover's warm skin.

The boy groaned again. "Yuki..." He paused a moment, wriggling on the floor, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled and sat up abruptly. He looked around the room and a blush came to his face when he finally figured out that he was only dreaming. He stared up at his lover, who's hand was still gently caressing his cheek, a warm smile on his face. He swallowed a small lump in his throat. "Yuki?"

"I think someone was dreaming about their first time..." he laughed, running his hand over Shuichi's soft, parted lips. "Want to relive it?" His smile turning quickly into a sadistic smirk. He removed his hand from Shuichi's cheek, the boy groaning from loss of contact with his love, but he gasped as Yuki lifted him into his lap. "It'll be fun..."

Shuichi nuzzled his face into Yuki's cushy shirt and chest. "Can't we just cuddle?" He pleaded with his big puppy-dog eyes.

Yuki ignored the teenager's question and kissed the boy's neck roughly.

Shuichi couldn't help but moan, "P-please.. Yuki..." He moaned louder as Yuki clutched his ass cheeks fiercely. Yuki assaulted the boy's lips with his own.

He forced his tongue into Shuichi's unwilling mouth as the boy attempted to push him away, his small body wanting the man's caresses, but Shuichi tried his hardest to deny it.

Yuki's hand slowly inched it's way towards the front of the young singer's pants. He unzipped them, his lips still crushed to the other's. Shuichi gasped and pulled away from his lover. Trying with all of his strength, that seemed to have diminished at Yuki's slightest touches.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" He still wouldn't remove his hand from withing the resisting teen's pants. "Does this hurt?" The same sadistic smirk was plastered on his beautiful visage. He ignored the cries of protest Shuichi tried to throw at the novelist.

Shuichi bit his lower lip as the tears fell from his eyes and his lover played with him, "N-no... but... pl-please stop..." He leaned back onto Yuki, his tears soaking into his mahogany shirt. He suppressed his moans as long as he could until they boomed into Yuki's ear. "Nnng... Yuki..."

"Fine... I'll just get down to business..." He quickly pulled his hand from Shuichi's tight leather pants, releasing a sigh of relief from the youth. His golden orbs met quickly with the frightened amethyst irises. He smiled gently at him. "What's wrong, Shuichi? You don't want me anymore?" Yuki leaned onto the boy, kissing down his slender body softly, almost ghost-like touches on his shivering flesh.

"C-can't we just cuddle?" He asked again, this time with less confidence.

"That's harder now than it was when you first asked, Shu-chan.. It should be even harder for you..." Yuki smirked once more, glancing at the bulge in Shuichi's pants.

Shuichi's face flushed a deep crimson and he attempted to cover himself, "i-it's your fault!" he yelled angrily, glaring at his lover.

Yuki laughed again, meeting his lips to Shuichi's once again, "I know... Just enjoy yourself like all the other times..." He pressed his lips' to his bare shoulders as he removed Shuichi's tight pants.

"Yuki please.. stop.." The pink haired singer attempted to shove the man off of him, but his efforts were futile. The blond continued his trail of kisses on the boy as he removed Shuichi's pants and underwear completely.

Yuki heard the singer's weeps, so he stopped and looked at him, but instead of this nineteen year old lover, he saw a sixteen year old version of his very self before his eyes, "Shuichi?" He asked, stumbling back away a bit.

"Yuki-san... Please, don't do this!" Yuki stared wide eyed at the crying youth he once was. He watched as the child lifted a gun and shot it towards him.

I awoke with a start, still hearing the tapping of keys coming from my working lover, "Yuki... I had a bad dream..."

He sighed, removed his glasses and snuffed out his cigarette. "what was it about?" He closed his laptop and spun around to look at me. He couldn't help but smile seeing me wrapped up in the blanket I took into his study.

"It was about... well... you..." He raised an eyebrow at this, "it started with you typing the end of your story and then you started raping me.. I don't know why I didn't want it... but then I suddenly turned into a younger you and I.. well you shot you..."

Yuki laughed and walked up to me. "I need to stop telling you about my damn past..." He sighed and knelt next to me.

I pulled him to my body. I rested my head on his shoulder, "Yuki... Do I hut you?" I heard a small gasp escape his lips as he tensed slightly. "I sometimes see pain in your lovely eyes whenever you look at me..." I could feel tears well up into my eyes.

"I get that look whenever I think about what my life would be like without you..." He wrapped his arms around me gently. "I finished my new novel. I'm going to dedicate it to you, my inspiration, my Shu-chan..."

"But what about your image? Won't it look weird if you dedicated a book... let alone a romance novel., to a guy..."

Yuki chuckled softly. "You're so cute when you protest..." he put his face on my shoulder. "It's not like they don't know already..."

I paused for a moment. "Yuki... When are we going to wed?" I got no answer, "Yuki?" I shook him, but all I got as a response was his full weight falling on me. "AHHHH! Yuki!" He was dead asleep, nothing would wake him now. I smiled at my sleeping angel and quickly nodded off under him, "I love you, Eiri Yuki..."

---

well, I guess it was longer than I thought Hope you liked it, please R&R! I loves all of my readers and reviewers!


	9. I'm sorry

I'm Sorry.

To my faithful readers, please forgive me. I know I have been slacking in my writing, and for this I am sorry. I am a procrastinator and although I have written up to 13 chapters of this Fic, I only have half of nine typed up. I will try my best to update faster, but I am a little lazy and I only type when I am alone.. I don't like my family asking me what I'm doing when I'm looking at a composition notebook and typing at the same time... I will also like to say that I might change the rating to M on my sic, if enough people would like to see the lemons that I have written up for this story. When I get enough say on the subject I will update chapters 1 and 4 with the lemons. I will leave the rating at T until then and continue to try to update as much as I can. Thank you for your patience and the reviews I have received so far.

-Stepnahalf


	10. Chapter 9:

Chapter Nine:

As the weeks flew by, Spring turned to Summer, and Summer faded into Fall. Yuki and I had finally set a date, Halloween.

"But Yuki... you promised we'd go to America!" I whined as I tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. He ignored my pleas and continued to look through a tuxedo catalog.

"You know your English isn't very good, and Kyoto isn't as far away..."

I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest, "As long as Tatsuha doesn't preform the ceremony." I had yet to tell Yuki of what Tatsuha did to me, and I didn't really plan to until we were settled together happily and i knew Yuki would never leave me for such a stupid mistake. Yuki only laughed and rustled my pink hair.

"Only on one condition, Shu-chan." He smirked evilly and tossed a bridal magazine at me.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" I yelled, throwing the magazine right back at him. "I don't like wearing them! They're for girls!"

"How many times have you dressed like a girl for me? Nd now you won't even wear one silly dress for our wedding." He faked a disappointed sigh and closed the catalog. " I guess you don't want to get married.. That's fine with me. Plenty of other women would be glad to fill your shoes right now, but they only want my money or body... you're just plain weird compared to them, Shuichi..."

I gasped and grabbed the book back quickly. "What? No! Fine... I'll wear your dumb dress... But I'm not going to let you see it, and you have to pay for it." I smiled triumphantly.

"Fine..." I knew he had won. He didn't want his father to really know he was marrying a guy, he thought I was Ayaka that one time, what was stopping the nut case from thinking I was a girl again?

"But Mom, you and Dad have to come!" I yelled at the phone. My mother just HAD to protest my marriage. "It's my wedding!"

"I just don't like the idea of you marrying a guy... Couldn't you be normal like your sister, Maiko?! I raised you both the same!" My mom cried on the other end. She could be way over dramatic sometimes.

"Please, Mom... You HAVE got to be there. Dad has to give me away..."

"What?! Not only is my only son in a homosexual relationship, he's the woman?! This isn't happening to me! Who is it that's taking my baby from me?! Some guy from your damn band most likely..."

"No..." I sighed, "Actually, mom... It's.. well... His name is Eiri Yuki." The phone went silent for a few minutes. I was wondering if I made the right choice in telling her, well she should have already known from the paparazzi. "Uhh... Mo--"

"E-Eiri Yuki-san?! My son is marrying The Eiri Yuki-san?!"

"Mom, I've been his lover err.. dating him, for over a year.. Don't you watch the news?"

"I try not to watch things ruining my baby's reputation..." I could hear squealing and other chatting in the background.

"I'll send you three invitations, one for you, one for dad, and one for Maiko..."

"No, you should send more..."

My eyes widened, "How many people have you told?! The whole neighborhood?!"

"Of course not! Only a few friends.. Maiko'll need a few as well.. She'll be ecstatic when she finds out!" She said happily.

"I wonder if they'll believe you all died..." I muttered under my breath. "okay, Mom, so how many do you need?" I had a notebook in my lap that I had to write down how many invitations I had to make.

"I think 250 would do nicely..." She said casually, meaning it.

I laughed, "Yea, right, Mom... I bet you could get plenty of Yen for one on E-bay, couldn't you?" I scoffed. "The most you're going to get is 50, and it's only for family members... I don't want to see rabid fan girls at my wedding..."

Mom huffed, "Fine... but I want to tape it."

"As long as it doesn't reach public view. I'll come by after we make 'em. Love you mom!" I exclaimed mirthfully into the phone before cradling it back and bounding to Yuki. "Yuki!! I have my count for our wedding!!" I yelled, running right up to the couch he was sitting on casually.

"You don't have to yell!" Yuki screamed at me. In one hand he held a can of beer, in the other, a butt of his cigarette. I watched as he lifted the can to his lips, sipping at the alcoholic beverage, before removing it and glancing up at me with his hypnotic golden orbs. "So, how many do you need?"

"Oh, about 150 for me, Yuki." I smiled down at him innocently. He only glared at me.

"150?! I said I wanted it to be small!" He yelled at me. "who are you inviting to it?!" He crushed his empty can easily in his large hand and he threw it towards me. I dodged it and jumped over the back of the couch to plop next to my lover.

"Hiro and his family, Suguru and his family, K-san and his family, Ryuichi-san, Noriko-chan and her family, and of course, my family!" I placed the notebook in my hands on the coffee-table in front of me as I snuggled closer to my love. "It's not really that many, Yuki. I could always make it an open ceremony, then the people count would be in the thousands."

Yuki could only sigh and shake his head slowly. "Yeah," he said, "I guess 150 IS better than over a thousand..." He casually draped his arm over my slim shoulders. "I know you'd rather have the larger group. Because you're just that strange, Shuichi..."

I smiled and snuggled even closer to him, nearly sitting in his lap. I placed a hand on his toned chest. "It could be as big or as small as ever. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you, Yuki."

"Man, You're picky." He laughed, kissing my cheek softly.

I turned my head so his lips brushed over mine. "I can't believe it, Yuki. In about a week, we're going to be Husband and... husband!" I exclaimed, happily pouncing on Yuki. "Can we have a costume party instead of a reception? Since it's on Halloween?" I hovered above him, my legs on each side of his hips.

"No, Shuichi..." I felt his hands on my sides, "Just no."

"But Yu-hu-ki!" I whined and pouted, grabbing his shirt while he still lay calmly under me.

"Shut up, stupid." Yuki growled as he pulled me close to his body. I gasped as I fell on top of him, losing the small bit of dominance I had, even if that was possible for me to obtain in the first place. Yuki's lips quickly possessed mine as we writhed together on the couch. It was funny how quickly our passion and need for each other overwhelmed us. We parted, only for a short time, to recollect the air our lungs both need so much. As our swollen, kiss bruised lips, crushed together once more, Yuki carefully lifted me into his arms bridal style. I continued to clasp onto his his silk shirt that covered my love as he walked us to the bedroom, our lips at a continuous lock. My slim fingers fumbled on the ivory buttons complimenting the indigo fabric.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dudes and dudettes that read my fanaticfiction, I am uber-supery-dupery sorry for taking too damn long typing this thing up, and it's not even the whole chapter, but seeing as I'm not uploading the icky versions, yet, I didn't need the rest, really. So, here you go, and don't forget to R&R, please.


	11. Chapter 10: Party Party! Party!

**Chapter 10:**

**Bachelor-ish Party**

As our wedding day got closer and closer, I could feel the butterflies already flying laps in my stomach. I tried my best to hide my gown from Yuki, but he quickly found it.

"Shuichi," he called for me from our room, " I found something."

I looked up from the Nittle Grasper tape I was watching and he walked out, holding my dress. I gasped and ran to him, snatching it from him. "YUKI!" I hurried and put it back where it was once hidden. "You couldn't wait for tomorrow?!"We already had our rehearsal and whatnot and our big day was approaching, rather closely, as I said, it was tomorrow.

"It'll be one time I'll be happy to see you in a dress." He smiled and kissed me softly. "Now, I'm pretty sure you should get to work. We'll head for Kyoto in the morning to get everything completely ready."

I nodded sadly and grabbed my small bag with a few lyrics I was working on. I leaned up and gently bit on his ear lobe before I ran out of the door. "LOVE YOU,YUKI! I'll see you later!" I waved at him happily as I ran down the hall.

"Shuichi, wait!" Yuki yelled, a cute blush covering his cheeks, "I'll drive you..."

My eyes shone with happiness. "Really?" I asked as I chewed on my shirt nervously.

"Yes, " he sighed, "I can't watch as my fiancée walks to work..." Yuki groaned as he grabbed his trench-coat, closed the door, and dragged me by my bag to his black Mercedes.

I smiled at him. This didn't seem like my Yuki, he wasn't always this nice, hell, he would sometimes just kick me out, make me walk to work in 2 feet of snow."Thanks, Yuki, you're so considerate." I whispered. A blush settled on my cheeks.

Yuki only huffed, a normal cigarette pursed between his perfect pink lips. His black Mercedes sped down the road and he glanced through the corner of his eye at me. 'I just don't trust the streets this time of day." which in Yuki-talk meant he worried about me.

"Yea," I said as I smirked back at him, "because maniacs like you are driving on them." I giggled slightly and nuzzled close to him, enjoying the warmth of my love. "I can always skip work, you know? We should go see a movie."

Yuki scoffed, smiling down at me. "But what about K-san? Wouldn't he get angry at you for missing work?"

"Yea, probably, "I shrugged. He draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me tighter to him, if it was even possible, as he drove me to NG studios.

"I don't want you to get shot by the crazy American, Shuichi..."

I bounced gaily into the studio. "Hello everybody!" I yelled joyously . "Isn't it a beautiful day?!" sure, I hadn't done anything exceptionally naughty with Yuki that morning, but he proved that he loved me by driving me to work, so I was happy.

"Of course, Shuichi" our manager, K-san, slapped me hard on the back. I groaned and tried to step away from the gun-clad American, but he pulled me close in a near hug. "Since it's your birthday.. wait, wedding day tomorrow, we decided to throw you a bachelor party, but without the strippers, because I couldn't find a decent one here in Japan..."

I shifted my weight nervously from left foot to right. "You really didn't have to-"

"Of course we did, Shu! It's your last day of freedom. We even got booze!!" Hiro smiled evilly in front of me, holding a six pack. I reached out for one childishly, but he pulled them away.

"No cheating." K said sternly, holding me tightly so I couldn't get to the alcohol. "We're going to play a drinking game."He sat me down on the floor. Ryuichi sat in front of me, Hiro to my right, K-san to my left, and Fujisaki sat between K-san and Ryuichi. Why Suguru Fujisaki was there, I had no clue. He was three years younger than me, only 16! He couldn't drink, legally that was.

Ryuichi smiled at me, Kumagoro rested in his lap. "The game, " he said, "is 'I've never'" He grinned widely. "We go around the circle and people say something they've never done and if you have done it, you take a drink, last person to pass out or throw up wins!" He tossed Kumagoro into the air as he squealed a loud 'YAY!'. Kumagoro landed softly behind him. "Okay, Shuichi-kun! You go first!" He yelled after the beer was passed out.

"oh, alright." I paused to think as I looked down at the foul smelling, but delicious, alcoholic beverage in my hands. "Oh.. I've never been in love with someone I knew was engaged." I glanced from Hiro to Ryuichi as they took small drinks of their beer.

K cracked his knuckles before he smirked. "I've never," he began, "been a singer."

I shook my head as I nearly chugged half of my bottle and Ryuichi sipped at his. As the night dragged on, it grew darker outside and we all grew more intoxicated. Suguru was the first to go.

"Okay..." Hiro said, looking at his nearly empty fifth beer. "I've never slept with Eiri Yuki."

"Hey... You already used that!" I protested angrily.

"Nu-uh. I said I had never had sex with Eiri Uesugi." I grumbled as I downed the rest of my bottle.

I knew I could hold my liquor, but after 10 beers, I began to falter. "Okay, well... It's K-san's turn!" I yelled, tossing the empty bottle towards the drunk American.

"Yeah, yeah... I've never..." He paused while thinking, "I've never...never...nev- I've never not had a gun!" Ryuichi and Hiro exchanged confused glances as they sipped their booze. I nearly downed half of a fresh bottle.

"I've never failed the entrance exam to medical school!" I yelled excitedly.

Hiro glared at me, "Yeah? Well I've never been gay!" He yelled back at me.

"So! I've never been in love with my best friend!"

"I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH MY LOVER'S BROTHER!" Hiro snapped right back at me. I gasped as I could feel K-san's and Ryuichi's eyes on me. Hiro won our stupid little 'I've Never' brawl. I wasn't even sure why we were fighting.

"Shit, Shu... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" Hiro was quickly interrupted by Ryuichi.

"You cheated on Yuki-san with Tatsuha-kun?!" I heard pain in Ryuichi's voice.

Tears fell freely from my eyes as I wobbly stood up. "I-I... I didn't mean to... Please.. don't tell Yuki... Don't tell him Tatsuha raped me. He thought it was his fault that I was raped by Taki Aizawa. He wouldn't be able to bear it..." I faltered towards the door. "Yuki's probably worried about me..."

"You're in no condition to drive home. I'll call you a cab, or..." Ryuichi thought for a moment. He glanced at the small pink rabbit that sat behind him. He smiled brightly. "Kuma-chan can drive you!" He bounded over to the stuffed animal.

"I can walk... Maybe I'll sober up a little 'afore I get 'ome..." I smiled before I left, humming one of our songs softly to myself.

As I walked down the middle of the street, swinging my arms from side to side I heard a loud squeal behind me and my eyes widened at what headed straight towards me.


End file.
